


In the heat of your body I want to undo myself

by justmarcialima



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Come Swallowing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: Yuuri had 24 years to masturbate to fantasies of Viktor.He had to get creative.(or in which Yuuri can suck his own cock and drive Viktor crazy)





	In the heat of your body I want to undo myself

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me how I got this idea 'cause I honestly don't know how to explain. I just hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> I don't have a beta reader so any mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Comments are very appreciated and encouraged, since it warms my heart.

Viktor always knew his Yuuri was flexible, he had to be. Being a professional figure skater meant you had to be flexible to survive in the sport, Viktor himself was very flexible even if being 28 now meant he was starting to hurt whenever he did some flex he wasn’t used to on a daily basis. But Yuuri was a ballet dancer first and an expert mixed dancer, his level of flexibility was off the charts. 

Viktor usually took advantage of that in professional ways, being Yuuri’s coach and pushing his Japanese skater as far as he could go and somehow Viktor was always surprised that Yuuri could go further than he thought. That usually pissed off Yurio a lot, using his words “How that ancient pig can be more flexible than me?”, Yuuri usually laughed it off and messed up Yurio’s hair in an affectionate pat. The Russian teenager always blushed when the Japanese did that and Viktor was starting to think Yurio had a crush on his boyfriend. 

Being aware that Yuuri was pretty flexible was a joy that Viktor started to unravel as they started dating. As well as on the ice, Viktor also really loved pushing Yuuri as far as he could on the bedroom (and anywhere else really).Yuuri started this shy and inexperienced little thing and Viktor took pride in being able to teach him to be more open with himself about what he enjoyed or not. Soon Yuuri blossomed under (and above) Viktor and became this sexually positive person, at least in private. They’ve tried all the positions they could think and googled a few others too, just so they could test their flexibility and stamina. 

In truth not all of it was satisfactory, some of the positions were very uncomfortable even for them and made them wonder how the fuck people actually had sex in those positions. So they decided to stick with the ones that they enjoyed the most. 

It was in a lazy sunday afternoon in Russia where they had the day off that Viktor legitimately thought he would have a heart attack because of his boyfriend. 

It had started innocent enough. After lunch Yuuri went to wash the dishes and Viktor went to walk Makkachin. As Viktor came home he caught Yuuri listening to music and wiggling his cute butt as he dried the dishes he had just washed, Viktor couldn’t possibly be able to resist so he went to Yuuri, grabbing at his waist and kissing his neck hotly, making Yuuri whimper his name. One thing led to another and they ended up in the bedroom with Yuuri folded in half in the position that was called “The Shoulder Holder” which consisted in Yuuri laid on his back with his legs pushed up high while Viktor was kneeled on the bed with three lubed up fingers inside his lover. 

Viktor loved when Yuuri was like this, all red in the face, panting his name, pre-cum dripping from his flushed cock because it was usually when he lost all his inhibitions. It was almost like watching him on the ice, but better because there between the four walls Yuuri was all his and nobody else could see him like this. Viktor could spend the rest of his days worshiping Yuuri’s body like he was a demigod son of Aphrodite made for being loved. 

Yuuri was panting on the bed and moaning Viktor’s name like a prayer. His calves and thighs were starting to burn from the position both of them knew he could go much further. An idea popped into Viktor’s head and he was sure he could burst only from the thought. 

“Hey, Yuuri?” He asked softly, still pumping his fingers inside the Japanese’s body. 

“Mmm.” It was all Yuuri answered. His cheeks were splotchy red and his forehead was sweaty. 

“I bet you masturbated a lot right?” He started. Yuuri raised an eyebrow at him in confusion, he had no idea where Viktor was going with that talk in that particular moment. The Russian extracted his fingers from inside Yuuri’s hole, making him whimper at the lost connection. Viktor soon retracted by holding Yuuri’s cock in his lubed up hand and starting to stroke slowly, making Yuuri keen at the hot flash of desire that coursed through his body. 

“I’ve been a virgin for 24 years Viktor, I’ve masturbated in ways you can’t even being to understand.” He sassed in a rough voice from all the moaning. “Your point is…?”

Viktor gripped Yuuri’s cock harder to make him whimper. 

“I was just wondering…” He dragged purposefully, slowing his movements to an almost stop. 

“Yes, Viktor… WHAT?” Yuuri asked in a ragged voice. 

“You’re pretty flexible.” He stated. “Have you ever tried to suck your own cock?” Viktor felt his cheeks burning at the phrasing but now it was already out in the open. Yuuri had an above average (and gorgeous) cock, conjoining that with his flexibility Viktor was pretty sure he could do it if he tried. After that global rumor that Marilyn Manson removed his bottom ribs so he could perform auto fellatio, every teenager with a cock had at least thought about it, Viktor certainly had, although the Russian had never actually tried. 

At that time Viktor was still pretending to be straight because of his conservative parents and his country, so having a cock in his mouth, even if was his own, sounded wrong to him. When he finally accepted who he was, grew his hair and all that stuff, the rumor was already out of his mind and replaced by cute boys. 

“Have you?” Yuuri inquired. “You’re also pretty flexible.”

“I thought about it, but I can’t say that I actually tried.” He said honestly. The rest of the story would have to be told at another time due to their current predicament. “But you didn’t answer my question?”

Yuuri just rolled his eyes and repositioned himself on the bed, bending further than Viktor saw him bend and popping the head of his own cock inside his mouth like it was a usual thing. Yuuri’s eyes were still glued to Viktor’s and the Japanese man had a defiance look on his face. Viktor stopped breathing all together and he felt his cock pulse, untouched. 

Yuuri’s tongue rolling around the shiny head of his own cock was the most amazing sight Viktor had ever seen, apart from Yuuri’s beautiful smile of course. The most stunning thing was that Yuuri didn’t even look fazed by it and he wasn’t struggling whatsoever to be in that position.

“Is it good?” Viktor found himself asking, out of breath. Yuuri’s cock made a sounding pop when he released it from his mouth.   
“It’s ok.” Yuuri said nonchalantly. “It was marvelous when I was alone and horny but now it’s kind of anticlimactic. I prefer when you do it.” He smirked. “But it’s pretty hot that you are watching me do it, I usually just closed my eyes and imagined that was you sucking me off anyways when I was a teen.”

Viktor groaned at the image of a younger Yuuri sucking himself off to thoughts of him. 

“Gosh, Yuuri. You’ll be the death of me.” He panted, grabbing the base of his cock and squeezing it hard so he wouldn’t come at the thought alone. “Can you cum like this?”

“Yes.” Yuuri bit his bottom lip, totally on Eros mode. “Would you like to watch me cum on my own mouth, Vitya?” He said, fluttering his long and dark eyelashes in an innocent disguise. Yuuri was a devil in disguise. Everyone thought he was this cinnamon roll, too pure for this world. And he was, but he was surely not innocent and Viktor was the only one who knew this. 

Viktor’s only answer was a whimper, making Yuuri grin mischievously. 

“What was that, my love?” He asked, tonguing at the slit of his own cock. “I couldn’t hear you very well.” 

“Fuck.” Viktor groaned. “Yes, I would like to see that.”

Yuuri hummed and smirked. 

“And what is the magic word to make that happen?” 

Viktor whimpered again and gritted his teeth. 

“Please, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri winked. “Good boy.” 

The Japanese man decided he had tortured Viktor enough because he slipped his cock inside his own mouth again, moaning at the sensation. He kept his chocolate syrupy eyes on the Russian the whole time, the brown irises glimmering with mischief every time he deep throated himself Viktor’s hand was tugging hard at his flushed cock and he could feel the sweat dripping down his temples, his gray fringe falling down on his blue eyes. Yuuri slipped his cock out of his mouth to whisper seductively. 

“Why don’t you fuck me, Vitya?” He asked. “That way I can be stuffed with cum from both ends when we’re done.” 

Viktor had to physically bite down on his own fist so he wouldn’t cum by Yuuri’s words alone. He just managed to nod while Yuuri winked and started sucking on his cock again. The Russian gave his cock another stroke, coating it in lube before approaching Yuuri’s hole with trembling hands. He felt like a virgin again. He pushed the head of his cock against Yuuri’s entrance, which gave in easily after the fingering Viktor had done it earlier. 

Viktor started to press his cock slowly into Yuuri’s warmth, feeling like he was going deeper than ever because of the position his boy was. The Russian started to thrust slowly, making Yuuri’s body rock and consequently shoving his own cock deeper into his mouth at every thrust making Viktor go faster and faster, pounding into Yuuri’s heat just to see his lover’s cock disappearing into the Japanese’s throat. Yuuri’s face was all flushed from the exertion and he could feel his toes curling at the nearing of the earth shattering orgasm he was about to have. Viktor’s cock was pressing insistently against his prostate and Yuuri could feel saliva and pre-cum drooling from the sides of his mouth, adding to the filthiness of it all. Viktor’s mouth was open and a litany of curses was spilling from his lips but his eyes were fixed on Yuuri, not daring to lose a millisecond of it. 

With a final and hard thrust Yuuri groaned and came inside his own mouth and face, almost choking on his own cum and sputtering the white substance. Viktor bit his lip as he came right after, pumping his seed inside Yuuri’s awaiting hole and almost collapsing above his lover once he was over. He managed to support himself by the forearms as Yuuri lowered his legs and groaned, massaging at his belly.   
“Are you ok?” Viktor asked concerned and caressing Yuuri’s abdomen. 

“Fine.” Yuuri’s voice was rough. “Just cramps from the position, I didn’t really stretch before this.” He giggled. “This might have been the kinkiest sex we’ve had so far.” 

“Oh sweetie, we’re just starting.” Viktor winked and pecked Yuuri, frowning at the saltiness of his lips. “But maybe we should get cleaned up first before we think of other alternatives.”


End file.
